The invention relates to a reinforcing structural material made of a plurality of fiber assembly cords, each cord comprising plural fibers, and the cords being formed into a braid characterized in that the braid is impregnated with a bonding agent. The invention further relates to a reinforced fibrous inorganic structure characterized by comprising a molded inorganic composite, short fibers mixed therein, and at least one reinforcing structural material embedded therein, the reinforcing structural material being in the form of a braid comprising a plurality of fiber assembly cords and impregnated with a bonding agent.